Swim
Swimming is an inherent ability of all player characters, and some mobs, which allows one to travel in and under water. Swimming is slower than running, but faster than walking. When your character is in the water, press the Sit key will dive deeper, while pressing the Jump key will surface. You can hold the left mouse button to look around. You can hold the right mouse button and then move your mouse up and down to change your swim direction. Moving your character forward or backwards will then make them swim in the direction you have chosen. As a ghost, pressing both mouse buttons and angling the camera downward will allow your ghost to swim. When underwater, a character begins to run out of breath and may drown. Resurfacing will allow the breath bar to slowly refill. Deeper waters (such as around the continents will fatigue characters, whether they are above or below the surface. When either the breath bar or fatigue bar expires, characters begin to take damage. Ghosts do not have to breath underwater, but are still affected by fatigue and can be killed a second time. Methods to increase swim speed: * Druids get an Aquatic Form spell that allows them to swim faster than normal while in that form. * Shamans (at level 28 Water Walking) and priests (at level 34 Levitate) get spells that allow them to walk across the water surface — however, taking damage breaks the spell. * The Azure Silk Belt will give a +15% swim speed buff while worn. The belt is cloth, level 30 and can be manufactured by tailors (175 skill, taught by trainer). Note that the Azure Silk Belt effect does not stack with a Druid's Aquatic Form or the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza trinket. * There are Swim Speed Potion available to increase swimming speed for a very brief amount of time (100% speed increase for 20 seconds). * One of the rewards for the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza weekly contest is a trinket that allows you to turn into a fish (likely comparable to the druid aquatic form but much less silly looking). Methods to breath longer underwater: * Several items, including Hydrocane, Mastercraft Kalu'ak Fishing Pole, Deepdive Helmet and Band of Icy Depths allow underwater breathing while equipped. * Alchemists can craft Elixir of Water Breathing and Elixir of Greater Water Breathing. * Both Shaman and Warlocks have a castable Water Breathing buff. * Often, underwater quests will provide a summoned item that will provide underwater breathing. * Certain quest rewards, such as Nagrand Cherry, allow short underwater breathing buffs. Additional Notes: * Ground mounts are able to swim, although they travel no faster than an unmounted player. Entering water while on a flying mount will dismount the player. * You can escape combat from some mobs if they can't swim; for example, a wolf. * You can escape combat from some swimming mobs because they can't leave the water; for example, a threshadon. ** In the event of an encounter where you do use the transition between land and sea to break a fight, the mob in question will evade but remain in combat with you. It should, in most cases, reset within a few seconds. * Some amphibious mobs can pursue from land into the water and swim after you or from water to land and run after you. For example, a murloc. ** Also very notable among amphibious mobs are pirates (such as on ships off the coast of STV or in Deadmines) and the Booty Bay guards. Κατηγορία:Game terms